


Louise's Love Life

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Past Relationships, Smut, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Louise Belcher is now 30, running her father's restaurant, and is single AF. When Logan Bush shows up in her life again, she finds herself oddly attracted to the boy that she used to hate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (The name of this story might change when I come up with something better, but for now it's just a placeholder) I've been feeling Louigan pretty hard lately since I've been re-watching the older seasons of Bob's Burgers so I thought I'd try my hand at a fanfiction for them. I thought it would be funny if they reconnected in their 30's like Gene predicted they would, so that's why I made Louise 30. Also, as said in the show, Louise is the one that will eventually take over her father's restaurant, so I made it that way as well. Please leave comments if you have any suggestions or if you like the story! I'll try not to make it too many chapters <3
> 
> Also, the smut will come, believe me lol
> 
> Please go easy on me because this is my first Louise fic. I know she's a bit OOC at first but things will get better as the story goes on... < / 3

Louise smiled to herself as she fixed her hair, hoping against hope that her mom wouldn’t remember that it was her birthday. She was living at home with her parents still, mainly for convenience's’ sake, and for taking care of her parents as they got older. She would never admit it to her parents, but she was worried about them now that they were getting older, too. She was basically in charge of the restaurant by now, but she wasn’t going to change the name, even after her dad retired. 

She knew that her mom wished that she would be married and have kids by now, but it wasn’t like she didn’t have any grandkids; Tina was pregnant with her third child. Louise never really thought of herself as a parent, but she enjoyed being a fun aunt. 

She breathed out slowly as she fixed her hair in a long ponytail, pulling on a soft pink beanie to match her pink high-top shoes. She wore a green zip-up hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans that made her ass look amazing. She put on a little bit of makeup, as she never really wore a lot. She didn’t think of herself as a girly girl, and makeup made her feel like she was trying to be one. 

“Louiseeeeee,” Linda sang outside her door, making Louise groan a bit. “How’s my baby girl on her 30’th birthday?” 

Louise smiled to herself, brushing her bangs out of her eyes before steeling herself and opening her door. 

“Morning, mom.” She said gently, scooting past her and going to the kitchen where Bob was cooking breakfast. Louise sat at the table, yawning and stretching as Bob set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. 

“Good news, Tina, Gene, and the kids are all coming for your big birthday dinner tonight!” Linda said excitedly as she followed Louise, sitting across from her as Louise began eating, dipping some toast into her runny egg yolks. Louise sighed to herself. 

“Lin, I thought that was supposed to be a surprise.” Bob said in confusion, turning to look at Linda. 

“Oh! Oops, I’m so bad at remembering things,” Linda mourned, eating her own food as Bob sat down with them. 

“It’s okay mom, I’m glad that I know.” Louise chuckled. 

“Well, we’re giving you the day off from the restaurant,” Bob told Louise. “As part of your birthday present.” 

Louise blinked, frowning a bit. She wasn’t expecting to have the day off. She’d been working so hard lately she didn’t really know what to do with herself when she was off. 

“I guess I could go shopping.” Louise murmured. “Do you need anything for dinner?” 

“You want to do chores on your day off?” Bob asked in confusion. 

“No no no!” Linda shook her head. “You’re going to go down to the beach or something. Enjoy yourself.” 

Louise raised her eyebrows, thinking of what she would possibly do for a full day on the beach. She guessed she could just get a cooler full of beer and invite Jessica out to drink with her. Jessica and she talked pretty regularly, but it wasn’t often that she got to hang out with her old friend. 

“Alright, I think I’ll give Jessica a call.” Louise nodded, getting up and calling Jessica on the phone. 

They met at the beach, Louise dressed in a revealing pink and green striped bikini, and Jessica wearing a tasteful red skirted bikini with black sunglasses. They set up a couple of lounge chairs, moaning in unison as they lay down, the case of beer between them. Louise smiled to herself as she opened one of the beers, remembering when she was a kid and she saw Mudflap open a beer with her boobs, making her want to grow them herself. 

Sadly, though, she’d never really grown any that were big enough to open a bottle of beer with. She kept herself toned, and she was proud enough of her b-cups, but she sometimes envied Tina, who’d inherited their mother’s larger breasts. She and Jessica drank in silence, enjoying the sunshine and the ability to be in each other’s company without having to talk. 

“Four-ears?” A voice suddenly asked beside them, and Louise lazily opened one eye after realizing that the somewhat-familiar voice was talking to her. She saw the person she’d least expected to run into; Logan Freaking Bush.


	2. Chapter 2

Louise blinked in surprise, sitting up in her chair and suddenly feeling exposed in her slutty bikini. Sure, she wore it to attract men, most of whom were usually quick one-night-stands, but she didn’t feel like she wanted to attract the annoying blonde teenager whom she used to fight with. Jessica moved her sunglasses up to give Logan a surveying look, and Louise realized that Jessica hadn’t really had a real interaction with the boy. 

“Logan,” Louise murmured, laughing awkwardly and standing up, wavering a bit from the beers in her system. She had her long black hair down, which she pulled over her shoulders to kind of hide her cleavage from the blonde man. He was smiling pleasantly down at her, and Louise was annoyed slightly at the height difference. She wasn’t exactly short, she was 5’6”, but somehow he still dwarfed her. 

“Well, how… how have you been?” Logan asked, smiling down at the black haired beauty. Louise smiled to herself, remembering all the times they’d picked on each other as kids. There was such a large age difference then, but now it didn’t seem like it was that big of a difference. 

“I’ve been, good.” Louise blushed deeply. Jessica noted the blush and laughed lightly to herself. 

“What, are you an ex-boyfriend?” She asked Logan bluntly, causing him to blush deeply, matching Louise. 

“What? No!” Louise and Logan answered in unison. 

“We used to…” 

“Well, we were kinda…” 

“So you just had sex?” Jessica asked in confusion. 

“No no no no no no no.” Louise replied quickly. “No, we were kind of rivals when I was a kid. We’re like… 7 years apart.” 

“There wasn’t really any kind of opportunity for sex when we were younger.” Logan replied, blushing deeper as Louise and Jessica gave him a strange look. “Not… not that I ever… or we ever…” He stuttered, shaking his head. “So, are you working at your family restaurant still?” 

“Yeah.” Louise nodded, sitting down again and grabbing another beer, offering it to Logan. Logan took it in relief, sitting down in the sand in front of the girls. They spent the next few hours reminiscing about the old days. Louise watched Logan, his messy hair blowing in the slight breeze. It was a gorgeous day, and Logan looked very happy. 

“I’ve been working at a local nightclub, I’m a bartender.” Logan told Louise over his third beer. “Well, I own the place, technically. I just like being the bartender.” 

“Did your parents buy the place for you?” 

“No, no, I saved up for years. I worked in finance while I was in college, getting a business degree like my parents wanted. Once I had enough money saved for my own place I kind of… quit my high paying job and started bartending. I own the bar and my small apartment above the place, so things have been pretty good. It’s nice to be away from my parents, anyway.” 

“I don’t know, Gene and Tina moved away from home so it’s hard for me to think about moving out when my parents might need me.” 

“Your parents are kind of different than mine are, though.” Logan smiled. Louise nodded, finishing her beer with a flourish. 

“Maybe I can come to your bar sometime. It’s nearby?” 

“Yeah, just down the beach from here. We get a lot of business on the weekends but just the regulars usually doing the week. Would you want to stop by on… I don’t know, Thursday?” Logan asked softly, his soft green eyes sparkling as he looked up at Louise. Jessica chuckled and Louise jumped, realizing that her bestie was still there. 

“Sure, next Thursday. I’m free that night.” Louise agreed softly, blushing. Jessica chuckled, elbowing her as soon as Logan was gone. 

“So… he’s kind of a cutie, huh?” Jessica asked softly. Louise smiled to herself. 

“He kind of is, yeah.” She murmured. Who’d ever have thought she’d be feeling like Logan Bush was even a little bit sexy?


	3. Chapter 3

Louise said goodbye to Jessica as she walked home, a little tipsy still from the beers she’d consumed. She walked into the restaurant to a yell of “surprise” which made her wince a bit, but a huge grin soon replaced her frown. Her mom still went through with the whole ‘surprise’ bit.

“No no no, no no, it’s not a surprise.” Bob said to himself in the back room, making Louise laugh. 

“Happy birthday Louise!” Teddy called from his favorite seat at the counter next to Mort. Tina and Zeke were in the back of the restaurant with their kids, Tina desperately trying to get their picky girl to eat some of the french fries. Gene was playing on his keyboard (his skills had improved a lot since he’d chosen a career as a live performer), his friend Courtney singing with him. The atmosphere was fun and warm, just like things had been when they were growing up. 

“Oh my babyyyyy,” Linda moaned behind the counter. “I can’t believe you’re growing up so fast.” 

“Auntie Louise,” Tina’s oldest boy, Zeke Jr., came over, holding out a picture he’d drawn. “I colored this for you.” 

“Thank you tiny Zeke,” Louise giggled, taking the picture and taping it up on the wall where her mom once put up customer drawings. Tina came over with her young girl Linda, smiling and handing off the pink-dressed girl to her namesake behind the counter. 

“Happy birthday, Louise,” Tina hugged her younger sister, followed by Zeke. 

“Yeah happy birthday girl!” Zeke handed her a neatly wrapped present. She grinned as she opened it to find a pink bunny-eared phone case. 

“I love this!” Louise grinned, switching her black and pink striped phone case out for the bunny one. 

Her parents gave her a new outfit and a pair of sparkling black earrings and Gene got her a pair of new pink converse (which was good, because her old pair was getting pretty messed up). Teddy and Mort both got her some small bottles of liquor. Jessica had given her a bottle of her favorite mixer, so the liquor would come in handy, as long as she could hide it from her mom. 

The rest of the night was spent with family, Zeke Jr. and little Linda running around the house until they both crashed right there on the couch. Linda tucked them in and Gene and Tina both retired to their old bedrooms. Louise stayed up watching old movies with Bob until he went to bed and she retired to her own room, feeling warm and happy from the night. She’d never admit it, but the family was one of the most important things in the world to her. 

\--

On Thursday night Louise fidgeted nervously as she got ready to go to Logan’s bar, dressing in a green cutoff shirt that hung off one shoulder, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of bright pink high heels and some skull earrings. Jessica was going with her for moral support, but Louise was still nervous. 

She left for the bar, growling as she arrived, no Jessica in sight. She went inside the bar to sit down and text Jessica, going to the bar absentmindedly. She bit her lip as she looked at the phone, not noticing when Logan walked up, wearing a sleek black outfit that fit his figure well. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the younger woman, waiting to be noticed. 

“Nice phone case, four-ears.” He murmured finally after being ignored for a few minutes. 

“Oh! Logan.” Louise blushed deeply, looking up at the blonde. “Yeah, isn’t it awesome? Tina and Zeke got it for me.”

“Tina and Zeke? They got together?” Logan asked, leaning on the bar and smiling down at Louise. “I thought you would’ve outgrown things like pink bunny ears by now.” 

“Hey just because I’m a grown up doesn’t mean I have to stop liking things.” Louise grumbled defensively. 

“No, no, I… I like that you still like things like that. Most girls get older and they think that they have to act like old people.” Logan chuckled. “I mean, I still have my skateboard. I don’t ride it anymore, but I’ll never get rid of the thing. Maybe I’ll give it to my kids one day or something, I dunno. You still have your bunny hat, right?” Logan asked, suddenly worried. 

Louise laughed lightly, nodding. 

“Yeah, I still have the hat. I could never get rid of such a huge piece of my childhood.” Louise assured him. 

“Well, can I get you a drink?” Logan asked, grinning as he stood up straight. “Or are you… waiting for someone?” He asked, furrowing his brow as he looked down at Louise glancing at her phone again. 

“What? Oh… it’s just… Jessica said that she would come with me tonight. To… I dunno, make it less awkward?” 

“I’m awkward?” Logan asked, looking affronted. Louise paled, shaking her head and realizing what she’d said to the attractive boy, scared that she had offended him. She bit her bottom lip, looking down and picking at her chipped black nail polish. “Hey, hey, relax.” Logan chuckled softly, touching her hand and causing a thrill to run through her at the contact. 

“I just… I was nervous to come tonight. I thought it would be more busy. I didn’t know if you would have time to really talk to me.” 

“I’m the owner, so if I really needed to I could get the backup bartender to take over for me and spend more time with you. Tonight’s about catching up, four-ears. Don’t worry.” Logan said quietly, moving his face close to hers. “You look ravishing tonight, by the way.” He told her, his face inches away. Louise couldn’t help but glance down at his plump lips, the minty smell of her breath making her certain that he was hoping something would happen tonight. She couldn’t help but want something to happen too. 

Jessica came and went without Louise noticing, seeing the distance between the two of them. She smiled to herself, extremely happy for her friend. She’d seen the way that they’d looked at each other when they’d reconnected. Louise had a few drinks and after a few hours Logan joined her on the opposite side of the bar, the Locals coming up and chitchatting with the two of them from time to time. The majority of the night was spent just the two of them, though. 

Louise found that she was a bit tipsy and she looked up at Logan, noticing the way his shaggy blonde hair fell in his face, the way his green eyes sparkled in the dim lights. Logan met her gaze after a moment, smiling warmly down at her. 

“Hey four-ears.” He whispered, moving closer so that she could hear him over the music. Louise found herself drawn to him like a magnet, her lips pressing against his without hesistation. 

The kiss was warm and soft, their lips melding together as if they were made for each other. Logan’s hand crept to her lower back, holding her close as the kiss continued. Louise touched Logan’s chest, finding herself fantasizing about what was under his well-fitting black button up shirt. 

They pulled apart as they realized some of the locals were whooping and hollering behind them in the bar, both of them blushing deeply as they looked at each other. 

“You wanna get out of here, Louise?” Logan asked softly. “We can go upstairs if you just wanna have a beer at my place, or we can go down to the wharf…” 

Louise surveyed him, her deep brown eyes quizzical as she thought about what she wanted to do. Something deep in her stomach and between her legs was begging her to just go upstairs with him, make out with him and get him to ravage her. Her head told her that she wanted something deeper with him, though. She wanted to make this something more than just a one-night-stand, but was that what Logan wanted too? Or was this just some we-used-to-hate-each-other-so-let’s-fuck sex? 

“What do you want to do?” Louise asked noncomittally, hoping that he would say that he wanted to go somewhere to eat. Logan sensed her hesitation and he cleared his throat. 

“I’m not… trying to get you into bed, if that’s what you mean.” He said quickly. “I just meant, we’re here at my place, so we could just go upstairs if you wanted to relax and talk more. Are you hungry?” He asked suddenly, changing the subject. Louise smiled at him, nodding gently. 

“I could definitely eat.” She told him happily. Logan sighed in relief, getting up and holding out his arm for her to take.


End file.
